Kagome meets 'The World'
by Shadows stalk during the deep of night
Summary: Inuyasha & .HACK SIGN crossover. Kagome tries a new game. After having some fun she finds she can't log out. She meets Tsukasa & finds out he can't get out too, with the help of Mimiru, Bear & Subaru will they find a way for Tsukasa & Kagome to log out?
1. Souta's birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/sign or Inuyasha.

Hey everyone I noticed that there is no (that I have seen) Inuyasha .hack/sign crossovers so I am making this one. I hope you like it because I like it. I have not watched much .hack/sign but I hope this is good. If I get anything wrong please tell me even if it is in a flame. I will accept it and take it all into consideration. Thank you all and enjoy reading.

_Thoughts_

(The author talking)

"People in the story talking"

Kagome meets 'The World'

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

Souta's birthday.

It had been 3 years since Kagome had seen anyone from the feudal era. After beating Naraku Kagome had given the complete jewel to Inuyasha.

. . . . . . . . . . A quick summery of what happened in the feudal era . . . . . . . . .

Inuyasha had wished to become a full demon with a heart. He got his wish but that heart slowly filled with love for another. The woman's name was Keomika, and Inuyasha took her to be his mate.

Once the curse was lifted Miroku asked Sango to be his wife, and after 3 whole months of proving to Sango that he really felt that way towards her she finally accepted.

Shippo had gone with Miroku and Sango (he knew that Kagome would have to leave for her own time forever and he would not be able to go with her) when they left to rebuild the demon exterminator village. (Ok, I know he is a demon but he is a good one, and they only exterminate bad demons.) Kohaku had not survived the battle; he had been hit with a stray attack from Kagura. Sango was sad, but she accepted his death very well.

After around 4 months strait in the feudal era (Kagome knew if she went back to her own time she would be stuck there) Kagome realized that she really needed to go back. Her family probably thought she was dead, and she felt like a third wheel. She had spent the last 3 ½ months just being close to her friends to prepare her for leaving for her era. And now she was finally ready.

. . . . . . . . End summery of what happened in the feudal era . . . . . . . .

Kagome now had passed high school. After repeating the 10th grade. (Ok I know that in the series Kagome is in gr.9, but it had been a year since being there when they beat Naraku, so then Kagome had to redo gr.10, then take the next two year equaling three years since she had seen everyone.) But since then she had moderately good grades. But her record was shot, even if it was three years ago, Kagome still had all of the absences and failing on her permanent record (Ok I also know that your high school grades only last in your records for around 3-6 years once your done schooling but you know what I mean.)

So Kagome worked in a local electronics store called 'Gizmos and Gadgets'. (I made the name up and if there is a real store called the same name there is no connection.) Kagome was not really an electronics geek but Souta was and n one of the many trips he took to this store he had picked up a resume for Kagome. And that was how this job was formed for her.

_Souta's birthday is coming up_. Kagome thought to herself while trying not to die from boredom. (She worked the graveyard shift and it was boring. Even though she was in a gaming store she could not play anything while working.) _Hum, maybe I could get him that new game 'The World' or something._

All of a sudden the tinkling of the bell above the door brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Finally Aorema, I thought this shift would never end." Kagome said with a smile.

Aorema looked at Kagome. "Here I brought you a coffee, I hope you like it."

Kagome smiled at her friend/co-worker. "Oh, thank you mighty reliever of shifts, and bringer of coffee, how could I ever thank you?" Kagome said with a bright smile. Aorema laughed, "You crack me up girl."

Kagome looked at her friend. She was 5'4 with straight black hair that went to her neckline in the back but went steadily down as you looked towards the front of her head. (Ya, ya, ya I know this is a boys hairstyle but I like it.) She had aqua Blue eyes and a mischievous tint in her eyes. She had a good body that was filled out nicely although her body was smothered by the hideous uniform that they were forced to wear to work.

Kagome grabbed the game she had been thinking of getting Souta and said. "I am going to get this for Souta, the little geeks birthday is coming up tomorrow and I almost forgot."

Aorema smiled and ran it through the machine. "Ok, that will be 600 yen." Aorema said with another laugh. Kagome smiled and shook her head at her friend's really, really bad (non-existent) joke, and handed her the 600 yen.

"See ya tomorrow." Kagome said and walked out the door.

After a short car ride home Kagome walked into the shrine at 2:30 in the morning. She walked to her room and flopped down on the bed. Suddenly exhausted from work.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"AHH, DAMN YOU STUPID, LAUD, ANNOYING CLOCK!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her hand over the clock that now read 9:30.

After the scare from the clock from hell, Kagome was totally awake. But (unfortunately for them) now so was the rest of the world (well that is the people with in a mile radius)

Kagome ran to her brother's room to see him staring at her very haughtily.

"It is my birthday you could have let me sleep in.," he said.

"Ya but where is all the fun in that?" Kagome replied with a grin. "Anyways I have to give you something."

Souta put out his hands expectantly.

Kagome ran up to Souta and gave him a nice big birthday nooggie. "I give this to you every year, I would think you would expect it by now."

Kagome ignored Souta's protests and ran to her room to wrap Souta's present. While she was doing this Souta made his way to breakfast.

. . . . . . . . . . At the breakfast table . . . . . . . .

"We will just wait for Kagome then you can open your presents." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Souta nodded. Then Kagome came flying in. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head as she laughed to herself. _Kagome may be 19, but she sure does not act like it._ She thought as she laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi gave Souta the present from her. Souta dove right through the wrapping paper and looked at his present. "Oh cool mom, it's that new game 'The World'."

Kagome looked at the present, "Oh crap, I am sorry Souta I got you the same thing."

Souta looked up at Kagome, "That's alright, you can have it, I don't mind, as long as I have one I am happy." He said with a grin.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief; her brother was cool that way. He was very easy going.

. . . . . . A while later . . . . . .

Souta had gotten a new soccer ball, some PS2 games and some sock (the socks were from jii-chan) he had to say that he was really happy. He got all that he wanted. (Well, the socks he had not asked for but he had needed them anyways.)

"Hey Kagome, will you show me how to set up this game?" Souta asked.

"Sure seeing as you are not mad at me for the mix up." Kagome replied.

. . . . . . After computer mumbo jumbo and some explanations . . . . . .

"Ok, I get it now thanks sis, thank you for helping me" Souta said.

"No problem, I am going to go set this one up now. If I get it done in time I will try it out tonight." Kagome said.

123456789.

Ok I am ending it here cause it is late and I am tired, so buh buy. I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully it will be within the next few days maybe a week. So, good-bye everyone.


	2. The process of making a new character

Disclaimer: I own a computer, an Internet hookup, a few cables and a Kouga plushy, but nothing else. Not even in my dreams cause even then the lawyers are after me. Ahh here they come, hide me!

Hey guys, it has been a couple of days (well almost a week) since I updated and I thought, _hat the hell I had four people review (_that is a really good amount for the first chapter of a story)_ so I will honor them by putting up a new chapter in their honor,_ and so to you my reviewers in your honor a new chapter.

I wish to honor, sakurachan299, Hanyou dude, Mysterygirl256, PurpleMewZakuro, xeno, and Inuyasha's hun. Thank you for reviewing.

Now for some personal one on one:

**sakurachan299: **well here is more of the story, it is not all of it (I have not written that far) but I hope you will put up with a new chapter. Hee hee, thank you for your review.

**Hanyou dude: **thank you for the awesome comment. And I really appreciate your review. Thank you again. Good-bye.

**Mysterygirl256:** well I did not mean to have Inuyasha come off as mean, but I guess it really was. But I think Kagome got over it well. She had started to get over Inuyasha when he kept going to Kikyo. God knows that is not an excuse (Kikyo is defiantly lower on my 'favorite Inuyasha characters list' but I could not let him go with her so I made up a whole new woman. And just so you don't think too badly of her, lets say that she and Kagome became good friends after Inuyasha mated Keomika. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**PurpleMewZakuro:** I was looking up any Inuyasha and .Hack fictions, and I realized that I could not find a single one (in the .hack part) so I decided to make one. I hope you like it. I also hope that you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Ja ne.

**xeno: **thank you for the compliment, I also wonder what will happen…I mean no…the author has this story all mapped out. Coughsortacough. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading it.

**Inuyasha's hun:** thank you, I hope the story gets even more interesting. I hope you do like Aorema cause I made her up myself. (Although it did not take much) She may come into play later on in the story, but I am not sure I hope you stick around long enough to see, buh bye.

Now on with the story:

Thoughts 

(Author talking to you) –always read these they are **cough** important **cough**

"People in the story talking"

Kagome meets 'The World'

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night.

The process of making a new character.

Kagome sat down at the computer terminal that was on the desk in her room. She inserted the disk and went through the process of setting the game up.

After a few minutes of computer technical stuff a window pops up saying. 'Welcome to 'The World', this game is a popular massive multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) set in a fantastic universe of strange lands, monsters, treasure, and adventure. Players access the game by donning virtual reality headsets and connecting through the Internet, assuming new identities as player characters (PCs) in 'The World'. Players have a choice of different "classes," or types of characters, each with their own abilities that determine how they appear to others and what items they can use in the game. Once inside this virtual universe, players are free to pursue their own goals, either adventuring by themselves or joining with others in parties. The most common place to visit is the dungeon, a set of subterranean caverns containing portals that reveal fierce creatures to be fought and treasures to be collected. As a player defeats these monsters, he/she gains experience and collects items in an effort to become more powerful, explore more dangerous areas and experience more of the game world. The system administrators also arrange periodic 'events' where players can participate in adventures not available in the regular game. Players can contact each other through email to arrange group excursions or simply chat and interact within 'The World' in real time.

Kagome clicked a few buttons (she kind of knew what she was doing because she had already done it for Souta) then she had to pick her character. _Hum, all right my name is going to be…kags._ (Ok I know crappy name but I had a lot to choose from and they were all to long to type over and over again.)

Next a screen popped up saying, 'choose your character. Kagome had the choice of:

A Blademaster, a character who fights with one-handed swords. Heavy blades have medium attack and high defense.

A Heavy Axeman, a character whose weapon of choice is a two-headed axe. They have high attack power but slow movement.

A Heavyblade, a subdivision of the Blademaster category, Heavy Blades specialize in the use of two-handed swords and have a high attack power.

A Long Arm, a character that uses a two handed spear as a Long Arm. They have high attack power but lower defense.

A Twin Blade, a character that specializes in using two blades, either shorter swords or specialized blades mounted to the back of the wrists. Twin Blades are able to use high attack power skills.

A Wavemaster, a character that uses magic as their primary weapon. Wavemaster carry only a staff, often with a magic crystal or gem embedded in it. Wavemasters are low on attack and defense power but adept at healing.

"Hum, I think I will be a Wavemaster. (Oh come on did you think I would have her be anything different look at the description for the characters and you tell me if you think my choice was appropriate, I mean it really do tell me.) Kagome's outfit was exactly like BT's only instead of green based the color was a blue base. And instead of the crown/bandana thing Kagome's (ok now I am going to start typing Kags instead of Kagome) hair was down (like in Inuyasha).

Once she had decided on her character, Kags clicked the continue button, then up popped another information screen.

Chaos Gates.

Chaos Gates are transit points in the game where player characters go to travel between different parts of 'The World'. Each gate looks like a rotating mirror filled with translucent blue glass. Every town possesses a single chaos gate, and from this gate players can reach fields and other towns.

Towns.

Towns are focal points for each server where players gather to chat, buy items, save their games, store items, and raise grunties. Each server's town is modeled differently. For example, Mac Anu's town is a dense river city while Dun Loreag is a rural urban village set on a misty mountaintop. Towns are the easiest place in the game to find players for parties or to ask for help.

Items.

Items are objects in the game, which players collect for their special abilities or for trade. Examples of items include weapons, armor, and potions. Weapons and armor help players defend themselves against monsters. Potions can be used during the game to provide a one-time effect, like healing a player.

Grunties.

Cute pig like creatures, players can raise and ride them in the game for quick transportation across fields. Grunties eat grunty food, which can be collected in fields and dungeons. There are many different kinds of food a player can feed his/her grunty.

Portals.

Glowing multi-ringed objects which, when approached, reveal either monsters or chests containing items. A portal is the primary way players find challenges to gain experience. Portals can be found in fields and dungeons.

Monsters.

'The World' is filled with a wide variety of fantastic creatures for the players to meet and do battle. They come in many shapes and sizes from man sized warriors to enormous dragons. Difficult monsters have more hit points and frequently sport special abilities to make their defeat more challenging for experienced players.

Fields.

When players leave a town to seek adventure, they go looking for it in the fields of 'The World'. A field is an area defined by three keywords and used at a chaos gate like a telephone number, determining what kind of place it will be. A wide variety of fields exist including open plains, forests, jungles, snow filled tundra, and volcanic wastelands. Every field contains a dungeon, and it is by exploring fields and dungeons that players advance in the game.

Dungeons.

A set of underground rooms or caverns underneath a field. Dungeons contain more difficult monsters than fields and many portals for the players to encounter. At the deepest part of every dungeon is a Gott Statue that players much reach to complete the area. Typically a chest containing special items rewards the player for reaching the end.

Chests.

Golden boxes that contain a variety of items the players can collect and trade. A single chest with a special item inside sits at the end of a dungeon to reward players.

_Ok, ok,_ thought Kags, _I already know this I went through it when I made Souta's account. Just come on already._

Finally right after thinking that, another message popped up,

**WELCOME TO 'THE WORLD'.**

123456789.

Hi guys, I know you all hate me, that was not a real chapter but it was needed, (for anyone who does not understand the show very well) like I said before, I want some feedback on the name, I will redo this chapter and replace the name if anyone can give me a good one that fits Kagome and is short enough to write over and over. Thank you for reading and have a good night. I am a little sick with a throat thing, my mom (who is a nurse) said it might be strap throat but I hope no cause I have to go to cadet camp in about 10 days. But oh well. I hope you al like this chapter, ja ne.


	3. Welcome to ‘the world’

Disclaimer: I own zip, not even a Kouga plushy like I said in my last disclaimer. But hey I can dream (even if spoil sport friends rat me out)

Oh my god I am so sorry guys I totally forgot to say this in my last chapter but I got a lot of the information from the last chapter from the first two websites on when you put in .hack/sign. I totally forgot to mention that. I wrote in some info but not all of that, and I am so sorry if any of you were under that impression. I did not know a lot about the show, like I said in the last chapter and I would never have known so much on my own. Again I say I am so totally sorry. Also every one I am going away for three weeks to a summer camp and I am leaving on Sunday, so sorry I will not be posting during that time.

To my wonderful and special (no, not brain dead) reviewers:

**kimonoprincess:** Thank you so much for that review I did not realize that I had not put in that I got some of that stuff off the internet, and you stopped me from making a grave mistake. Oh and if you wanted to hang out so bad then why the hell didn't you call me? Ne? Oh and if you are going to call today do it some time after 3 I am freaking tired. One last thing, it is about time for the Kurama/Kagome story, sheesh, I have been waiting.

**Miko102: **thank you for the encouragement. Ha ha, it is always a good thing to know people like your story enough to threaten you with bodily harm if they do not get to read more, well I hope you like it.

**xeno: **thank you, I am very glad to hear that you like my choice for Kagome's name. Also thanks for agreeing with Wavemaster what you said was almost exactly what I was thinking. That is so cool. Well enjoy this chapter.

**Deamon Drama Queen: **thank you, I agree there are not enough of these stories. I just love them though. Purity is a good name for a miko. But I have one problem with it. Who would want to go around flaunting the name purity? It was a really good suggestion but it could have way to many background stories to it and so I say thank you for the suggestion but I will not be using it. But really thank you because you just showed me some people actually read what I say not just what the story says. It is not dumb though it would be a good name. I hope your mom does not tell you to get off the computer before you finish reading this chapter, and thank you so much for the review o.

**Inuyasha's hun:** well I hope you did learn more but like I said above these responses I got must of that off of the first two websites when you look up .hack/sign on I am very happy you liked the honor; I hope everyone felt the same way. I am not sure if I will have much about the Shikon no tama in this story but I think it is a good name it is just long, I really appreciate it though. Thank you that makes me feel better that you say that the last chapter was needed. Well I hope you slept well, enjoy reading what comes next.

_Thoughts _

(Author talking to you) –always read these they are **cough** important **cough**

"People in the story talking"

Now on with the actual chapter:

Kagome meets 'The World'.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night.

Welcome to 'the world'.

_Finally I got past all of the start up programs I just hope it does not take that long every time_. Kags thought to herself as she watched the game appear before her eyes.

Kags noticed that she appeared right beside a chaos gate. There were people milling around but there not as many people as she expected to see. This was a really popular game after all.

Kags put on one of her brightest smiles and walked up to a random person to ask were the nearest dungeon was. (Ok I know that is a little out of character for her, but after all the stuff with Naraku and the feudal era she wanted to be strong in every aspect even if this was a game.)

Tsukasa's point of view.

Tsukasa was waiting for Mimiru to show up when he looked up to see a girl who was also a Wavemaster looking at him with the biggest grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Tsukasa asked the strange girl.

"Oh I was just wondering where the nearest dungeon was, it is my first time playing this game and I wanted to try it out." The strange girl replied. Her smile brightening even more if it was possible.

Tsukasa looked at her, "didn't you read all of the information when you loaded the game?"

The female Wavemaster put on a sheepish smile. "Opps I forgot, but now I remember, sorry for wasting your time…"

"Tsukasa, and you are?" Tsukasa answered.

"Oh, I am Kags, I should have introduced myself when I first started this conversation shouldn't I have?" the girl Tsukasa could now identify as Kags said.

"It does not matter" Tsukasa said as he started to walk away.

End Tsukasa's point of view.

Kags watched as the boy, Tsukasa walked away. "Well that was just rude." She said to herself, and walked towards the chaos gate.

When she got there Kags said three different words and ended up in a field. It was an open field with almost nothing as far as she could see. All she could see in the distance were a few portals.

"Well I can here for a little fight, I may as well start."

Kags walked up to a portal that was close by, and it suddenly became a monster. The monster was not that big it actually kind of looked like Jaken only without the staff of two heads and in armor. It also had spiky orange hair. Kags hit the thing on the head with her staff and it got little swirls in its eyes and waddled around like a drunken sailor.

_Hum, _Kags thought,_ I wonder if the person who made this game actually knew Jaken, when I hit it, it reacted the same way as Jaken did the time in 'accidentally' hit him in the head with a small rock._

Kags stopped thinking about that at that second when the little Jaken like creature regained its composure and started rushing at her with a small dagger.

Kags was caught off her guard and got hit in the leg, surprising to her it did not hurt; she did not even feel it. _Well what did I expect it is only a game?_ Kags thought to herself, she looked at her life points and was surprised to see that more then half were gone. (She is a new character after all.) She used some healing magic, but right after she did the monster she now dubbed as Jaken rushed at her again. This time it hit her in the back.

Kags watched as her body disappeared and suddenly she was back at home.

"Well I guess I must have died, I can not believe that Jaken thing killed me." Kagome spoke out loud.

She glanced at her bedside clock it read 12:49. It was a really good thing that she had the next two days off; she just loved three-day weekends.

As Kagome (In the real world her real name is Kagome so she will be called Kagome but in the game her name is Kags so there she will be called Kags.) got her bed ready she snuggled in to it. Before flicking the switch on her lamp she looked at the very few pictures she had from the feudal era. (Most were destroyed in battles with demons.)

There was one of Inuyasha and Keomika right before the last time she saw them. The one beside it was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and herself all smiling at the camera. Kagome laughed as she remembered that day, the old man they had asked to take the picture was scared out of his mind when the flash went off. He had promptly run away. The last picture was the one Kagome loved the most. It was everyone that had been there to defeat Naraku; this picture was taken after they were all healed of coarse. In it there was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, a couple more from Kouga's pack, even Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were there. The thing that had really surprised Kagome was that Sesshoumaru had stuck around long enough for everyone to heal then take the picture.

After reminiscing over the photos Kagome switched off the light and went to sleep.

123456789.

Sorry guys but that's all for now, I know it took so long for such a short chapter, but hey I am leaving on Sunday and I am constantly getting bugged by my mom to get ready, I hope you liked it though. Also, thank you all for reading it, and if you have note read the note at the top of the screen then do so now, it is very important. Thank you all for reading it comments would be appreciated and tell me if I spelled anything wrong I would like to know so I can change it. Thank you again, and see you in about three weeks, ja ne. Review if you want.


	4. Getting the house to yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing no matter how much I wish it will never be so I hope you like my (not mine) story.

Hey guys I just got back from my three-week leadership course thing and like promised I have another chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. Also if it is a little off of the story line that is because I wrote the next two chapters without any of my first three chapters. So if they are off a little it's not my fault. But I hope you like it.

To my reviewers:

**Koga's-Woman:** thanks it is nice to know that someone new likes my story. Yay. Also sorry it took so long to update I was gone for three weeks like it says in the paragraph above. I hope you like this chapter.

**IYGU:** thanks I really wanted to read a crossover like this one day and I could not find any so I decided to write one. And yep I am Canadian through and through. Enjoy reading.

**Gildholen Eledolin: **well thank you I am not sure I deserve 100 stars and 5 red Tetsusaigas but it is really nice to know that you like this story so far. I am so happy that you like it and I hope you have a great time reading this chapter.

**Lady Illu:** wow very short and to the point. Well you got your message across so I will update now that I am back. Have fun.

**tony:** well it is great that your opinion is so strong about something. You also may not be the only one with an opinion like that but I have around 18 other reviews from people saying that they liked the story or they want me to update, which means they liked it. I understand that you may not like it, but I appreciate that you would read all that I had up at the time and then give your opinion. But if you do not like crossovers why would you read it in the first place? That is always something that confuses my. Why in the world would someone read something that they obviously did not like in the first place? Oh well it is just weird. One more thing before I go, please next time get it right, I do not suck I blow.

**Inuyasha's hun:** cool you left as well for three weeks? Awesome I wonder if we were going to the same place. And yep she met him, also if you read the summery it does not say she gets stuck there on her first time in, it could even be the 30th time (well I am not that mean) I hope you enjoy.

_Thoughts._

(Author talking to you)

"People in the story talking."

Now onto the story:

Kagome meets 'The World'.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night.

Getting the house to yourself.

Kagome woke up in her bed and looked at her clock. The time was ten o'clock. She slowly dragged her lags out of the covers, climbed out of bed and walked to the closet.

Kagome pulled out some black caprice, and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. She quickly changed into them and then brushed her hair back into a sloppy bun.

She dragged her feet until she got to the mirror that was hanging on the back of her door. She looked at her reflection. _Well,_ she thought,_ even if I am very tired at very least I do not look like it._

All of a sudden her door was flung open and hit her right in the face! "Ow, that really hurt," Kagome yelled. She looked around her door while clutching her nose to look at the person who would open her door so fast without knocking and hit her in the face.

"Souta, you better have an excuse for this or when I catch you, you are so dead." Kagome informed her brother whom she had just found to be the one who hit her door into her face.

"Before you kill me, mom told me to get you up because you slept really late and she really has to tell you something." Souta quickly managed to get out before he ran to his room, then slammed and locked his door.

"I will get you while you sleep, and that's not a threat it is a promise." Kagome yelled. She slowly walked to the kitchen. She looked in on her mom who she saw was finishing up making bacon and eggs.

"Hi mom, good morning, Souta said you wanted to see me." Kagome greeted. "Oh yes Kagome, we are going to go to a shrine convention today and I've been wondering if you would like to go. We are going to bring Souta but I know how you get when you have to wear a miko's outfit and I understand. So I would like to know if you would like to come with us today." Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"I think I will be staying home, you know how those shrine conventions make me think of Kikyo." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding. Kagome had come home three years ago and slowly over those three years Mrs. Higurashi had gotten most of the story out of Kagome, she still believed Kagome had left out some of the battles but Mrs. Higurashi thought she got the idea.

"Alright hunny, I understand, when you are finished with your breakfast go outside and tell grandpa that we are leaving at a quarter to eleven." Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the room. She had to get into a miko's outfit as well even though she did not have and purification powers. But that was common, in the time that it was there were only a handful of people that actually had them.

Kagome eat the rest of her breakfast in silence. It had been a long time since she had thought about Kikyo. Sure she thought about her friends in the feudal era, but rarely did she think about Kikyo. (Frankly I do not blame her, who would want to think about a walking dead clay pot that tried to take the guy you loved away from you?)

When Kagome was done she rinsed off her plate and put it in the sink. She walked to the door and stepped out and onto the shrine grounds.

Kagome made her way to one of the two places her grandpa always was. First she checked the stairs to see if he was sweeping. He was not there, the broom was laying abandoned leaning against the archway.

Next she checked the next likely place, praying to the god tree. And she was right; there he was sitting and praying to the god tree. And when I say praying I mean muttering incoherently.

"Gramps you mom and Souta are leaving for the shrine convention at a quarter to eleven," she checked her watch, "you only have half an hour." Kagome said as she inturupted her grandpa's praying.

Grandpa jumped up from his praying at the sound of her voice. "What? Kagome? Why did you interrupt my prayers? I was praying so demons would not come and kill us."

Kagome shook her head lightly at her senile grandpa. "Gramps mom said you are going to a shrine convention at a quarter to eleven, you have around half an hour to get ready."

Grandpa jumped a little at this then started to run towards the house, a "thank you" lingered in the air after him. (Haha can you imagine that old man running?)

Kagome laughed for about ten minutes after seeing her grandpa run. No matter how many times she saw it she would always laugh. It could cheer her up from anything. No matter what happened it was still the funniest thing she ever saw, and she saw it almost every other week.

After Kagome had sobered up she looked at the god tree and reminisced about the first time she had met Inuyasha, after coming through the well. Then she sighed and turned away.

There was no use in getting depressed, she had a whole day to do whatever she wanted. With her family gone there was not one telling her what she could or could not do.

With that thought in mind Kagome started to walk towards the house part of the shrine. As she got there she opened the door and stepped inside.

Then she went to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "What?" came from the other side of the door. "Souta are you in there?" Kagome asked in a answer.

"Duh, I am here or else who would be talking to you? Oh ya, I am not coming out while you're out there." Souta shouted out.

"Alright Souta you can stay in there, but you will soon be all alone with me for a couple of hours if you do." Kagome said. All of a sudden Souta hurried out of his room. There was a flash from Kagome's camera and Souta was left staring wide eyed.

Kagome was laughing really hard, not as hard as she had been outside but still really hard. The reason for this was Souta was dressed up in outfit that was almost exactly like their grandpa's, only it fit Souta and their grandpa's outfit would defiantly not fit Souta.

Souta, after realizing what had happened, promptly ran away. He knew it was useless to try to get the camera from Kagome right now. If he did Kagome would have put it down her shirt, and he would NOT go there to get it. Were as later on she would not be thinking about it and he would be able to nip into her room and get it.

Kagome watched Souta run away and laughed in her head. She would have to hide this camera and put out a decoy. She laughed again; Souta had around fifteen of her decoy cameras. Now whenever she needed a camera she just went into his stash. The system worked for her.

Kagome walked to her mom's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came the response. "Mom you only have around five minutes until a quarter to eleven and Souta's ready, I think he is already in the car. I am about to look for grandpa because when I told him he ran off into the house and I am not sure if he is ready yet." Kagome answered.

"Alright thank you hunny, I will be out in around three minutes." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome started to walk towards her grandpa's room. On the way she heard a rhythmic chanting. _Oh no he is at it again._ Kagome thought to herself.

When she got there she just opened the door without knocking, she knew her grandpa would not hear her anyways. When she got in her grandpa was chanting and dancing in a circle around Bouyo, trying to exercise a non-existent demon. Kagome would have felt if there were an actual demon but since there was not it was pointless. (Well if grandpa were exercising a demon it would not have worked anyways, he has no spiritual powers.)

"Grandpa, mom said to go to the car, you are leaving now, " Kagome said. "Just give me twenty more minutes, I have to get this demon out of your cat." Grandpa responded.

"Don't worry gramps, I will do it once you leave." Kagome said. Of course she would not but gramps did have to leave.

With a nod of his head grandpa started to walk out of the house and towards the car. Kagome followed him out and saw that Souta was indeed inside of the car.

Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the house. She was wearing the traditional miko outfit. She went up and gave Kagome a hug.

"We will be back in a couple of hours. The news said it will most likely storm tonight, so if it does please close the windows. I love you, goodbye." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I love you too mom, have fun." Kagome said back. With that Mrs. Higurashi got into the car and pulled out. Then Kagome was home alone.

First thing she wanted to do…trash Souta's room.

123456789.

Hey, another chapter done. I hope you all like it. One thing if you give me any flames do not be afraid to do it on your account or anything. I understand some people do not like certain stories (like you tony, btw you did good by leaving your e-mail address.) and I understand that people like to express on how they feel about the story but I feel angry when I get a flame with no anything. I would just call them a coward. Well I hope you liked reading this chapter. Ja ne.


	5. Bedroom Decorating

Disclaimer: I think I own a crayon, in fact I think it is red, but I do not own Inuyasha or .Hack/Sign.

Hey guys I am sorry it took so long to update but I was really lazy and school started and well, I was lazy so here is the next chapter.

To my reviewers:

**Black** **Hands**: Thank you, I always love to hear some encouragement. Enjoy this chapter.

**Tylec** **Asroc**: Well thank you for the suggestions but they came in a little late and I am going to keep it the same. I am sorry, they are really good but it just is to late. But I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading.

**Inuyasha's** **hun**: Here is the next chapter where you learn what will happen to Souta's room. What are you doing reading this just read the story…your still reading this aren't you. (It would be really funny if you just answered out loud.)

**IYGU**: Yep I am Canadian (I think I said that last chapter.) But she will go to 'The World' very soon. Have fun reading.

_Thoughts._

(Author talking to you.)

"People in the story talking."

Now on to the story:

Kagome meets 'The World'.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night.

Bedroom Decorating.

Kagome went into the house and headed toward the bathroom. When she got there she got a small tub of water and a couple of roles of toilet paper. Then she got a cup full of soap.

She added the soap to the water and mixed for three minutes. Then she took her mixture to the kitchen and got out the red food coloring. She added three drops (well until the mixture turned pink) then she put the food coloring away.

She headed to Souta's room, all the while wearing a huge grin.

When she got there she poked her head in the door. It was not unlikely that Souta set a trap. Sure enough she could see the water balloon full of orange…something, poised to fall.

Kagome went into the hall closet and got out a net. Then she went back to Souta's closed door and pressed the net right up against the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door all the way open.

The balloon full of orange substance fell right into the net as neat as can be. "Unknowingly Souta you just gave me an extra weapon." Kagome said to herself out loud.

Kagome then walked into the room. What she saw made her laugh to herself. Her brother was not a normal thirteen-year-old boy. Instead of the usual mess and clutter that a normal boy would have, Souta's room was immaculate.

Don't get me wrong there was still the video games, sports equipment and that sort of stuff but it was all neatly tucked in it's place and strategically arranged.

"What a nerd." Kagome said, "I love you Souta but I can not believe that you, my brother are such a nerd."

Kagome knew she was not normal but she had hoped ever since Souta had asked that young girl out, that he would turn out al right, even if there was no hope for her.

Unfortunately Souta turned out a little bit of a neat freak, but Kagome could reap the benefits of that. The best thing was he never told Mrs. Higurashi because he preferred to clean it up himself. The reason for this was anyone else trying to clean it would mess up the order.

Kagome snickered and dipped some of the toilet paper in the water/soap/color mixture and squeezed out the access. She then draped it against the wall, but not in a strait line. (Things that aren't strait drove Souta nuts.)

Once the whole room was plastered (furniture, floor, roof, walls, appliances, everything). She made balls with the last of the toilet paper, stuck them in the water, wrung them out, and threw them randomly against the wall.

Once her task was complete she strung the balloon over the bed. It was strung so he would not be able to see it but if there was any pressure on the pillow it would fall down.

Kagome laughed to herself and went out of the room satisfied with her work. At the door she took a picture of the now rearranged, pink toilet paper covered room.

Once she closed the door she stuck a sign on it that said, "This room has been claimed by KAGS, Kagome's Always Going Strong.

Kagome always stuck up that sign when she pranked Souta's room. He had to have some warning; she had decided this around three pranks ago when he actually fainted. But we must never speak of that prank ever again.

Anyways, Kagome walked into the kitchen and checked the clock. It read one twenty three. _Wow that did not take as long as I thought it would_. Kagome thought to herself.

She looked into the fridge to see if there was anything edible and easy to prepare. There wasn't so she headed to the cupboard. In the cupboard there was canned soup and ramen. She decided to make the ramen since it took less time. (Ok I am not sure on that but hey, I want her to have ramen because it tastes better then soup.)

Once the ramen was done cooking she inhaled the small and was reminded of her time in the feudal era. The smell always did it to her. (Interesting fact: smell is the closest sense to memory.)

She quickly ate her food and put the bowl in the sink. Once she had cleaned up her mess from the kitchen she went to her room.

Once she got there she sat on her bed and thought to herself. _What am I going to do? I am really board now. Board, board, BOARD, BOARD! I AM O FREAKING BAORD. Hey look a pillow. BOARD!_

Suddenly Kagome thought about her new game. "Yah the new game that will make me not board. There are actual people on there. Human interaction finally…well sort of." Kagome up off her bed and walked across the room to her computer and turned it on.

She waited for the log in screen to come up. Once it did she typed in her name and password. (No I am not going to tell you all what it is.) She waited around for another five minutes for the start-up screen to show up.

She looked at the screen and looked at her display picture, it was a scan of one of the pictures she had lost to the feudal era. It was her with Shippo. Shippo was playing with some crayons Kagome had brought back for him. She was sitting beside him looking up at the sky with a peaceful look on her face.

123456789.

Hey I am going to end here cause I am tired, but I hope you liked it. But I got to go, Ja ne.


	6. I lost them!

Ok guys, I lost my binder where I keep all my stories in. So far I have been searching frantically for the past three or four weeks, I brought them (yes I lost both binders) to school and then they disappeared so please know I am searching but it may take me a while to update, I am so sorry for all of you hoping for a new chapter but I do not have one to give right now. I will update as soon as I can but f I do not find my binders soon I will have to start writing the chapters over again and it will take me a lot longer to update, so I am really sorry. I hope you all forgive me. I will try my best.


	7. Buh bye

All right guys I am done with this story. I like it and all but I have lost my inspiration. It flew away, and my butterfly net had too many holes. If anyone would like to take over from here you can and just tell me so I can post with your name so all the other readers can read the continuation. But like I said 'I will no longer be writing this' my inspiration fled. And I hope none of you hate me for this sorry. Good-bye.

**(\ /)**

**-( )-**


End file.
